


I Will Reach You

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: “The deal is, we shouldn't interact in front of any cameras anymore. It gets too obvious. It's risky.”“You think that will work? You're literally always clinging to one of the members. You won't make it.”“I will, Jongin. You're underestimating me.”“Okay, but what if I can't? I can't keep away from you. You know that.”“I don't know, Jongin. That would be breaking the rules. I would have to punish you.”





	I Will Reach You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaizinnias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me the push to write this. Also thank you for being so kind and sharing your thoughts on my fics. You are like a writer "sunbaenim" to me 😂 and I'm glad we are somewhat close now. 
> 
> And I'm sorry if this is too much for a gift 🤷🏽♀️

  
  
  
  
  


 

A gasp uprises as soon as Jongin walks in, and he feigns nonchalance as he strides idly across the room under judging gazes towards him.

 

“Dude, do you even own a shirt?” Jongdae protests from behind the table. “There are noonas around.” He says, in a hushed tone.

 

Jongin scratches lazily at his toned abdomen, shrugging. 

 

“Well I'm not complaining. I'm enjoying the view.” Baekhyun pipes up, leaning back on his seat to present Jongin with a full once over look, from head to toe, a smirk quirking up the corners of his lips.

 

“Sehun might.” Jongdae remarks, throwing an insinuating glance at the maknae. Sehun remains unbothered, scrolling down on his Instagram feed, showing no reaction whatsoever. 

 

But that's no surprise.

 

Jongin sighs, before stating.“No, he won’t. He doesn't care.”

 

“Why would I care?” Sehun questions, eyes never leaving the phone screen. 

 

Mentally, Jongin groans. He wishes he could grab Sehun by the shoulders and shake him until he injected some sense into him. Sehun's always so guarded, so centred, so good at masking his true feelings when it concerns Jongin. Honestly, Jongin doesn't know if he should admire or despise him.

 

“Wait, aren't you two like…” Jongdae trails off, waving a hand in the air in innuendo. 

 

“It's complicated, their thing. It's a real kinky shit.” Baekhyun comments, eyebrows wiggling. Jongdae gapes, eyes drifting from Jongin to Sehun.

 

“Wow, the maknaes?”

 

“Hyung, stop gossiping. How do we even know about this?” Sehun chimes, standing to his feet and stuffing his phone back into a pocket. 

 

“I have eyes. And ears, unfortunately. I've heard a lot of… stuff.”

 

“While you were in Chanyeol hyung's room doing your stuff.” Sehun returns, stoic as ever, and swiftly dashes out of the room when Baekhyun throws a fork at his direction, blushing vigorously.

 

“Shut up.”

 

No one bothers paying them any attention for that. Instead, Jongin stretches his limbs, tiredly. A tiny moan tumbles out of his lips, and in the far corner of the dressing room, a noona clumsily drops a comb to the floor. Jongin scoffs.

 

“Anyway, Jongin. Put on a shirt. It's cold.” Jongdae advises, ever so caring, and like the good dongsaeng he is, Jongin does as told, sliding on a black shirt and making his way out of the room. 

 

Once he steps outside, a hand grips at his wrist and Jongin is forcefully slammed against the wall. He gasps, then a smirk forms in his lips when he comes across Sehun's heavy gaze, staring down at him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Right now, I was just walking.” Jongin responds fluidly, innocent honey eyes blinking up at Sehun. Sehun squints at him, and one of his hands slides soothingly up Jongin's arm. He flinches away from the touch, glancing down at it. 

 

“Uh… You can't touch. For a week. Your rules.” He reminds, and Sehun soon drops his hand as though he suddenly reminds he's touching fire. 

 

“Your punishment, actually” He counters, though his expression seems a little conflicted. 

 

“Because I broke the rules.”

 

“You broke the rules.” Sehun repeats, nodding. “You keep breaking them.”

 

Sehun's eyes take in Jongin's features deeply, slowly, and a shiver runs down Jongin's spine. That hot pickling shiver that rattles him every time Sehun looks at him like that, with that special look he has reserved for Jongin only, when it's just the two of them. 

 

From further back in the aisle, people swam out of a random room, chatting aimlessly, and Sehun, prepared as ever, takes a step back. 

 

“If only you didn't rile me up all the time.” Jongin whines, pushing off the wall and wandering away. Sehun follows.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don't know… you and Baekhyun Hyung for example. And all that snuggling. While you keep ignoring me.” Jongin resents, tucking his hands inside the tight pockets of his jeans. 

 

“They're not the ones I let in my bed at night. You are.” Sehun rasps, leaning into Jongin's space.“We have a deal, you know?”

 

Jongin stumbles slightly to the side, bringing a safe space between them. He glares at Sehun, unkindly. 

 

“Yeah, I know. I have agreed to that.” He says, not so amused. Sehun hums, resignedly. 

 

“Good. Keep your words.”

 

Jongin watches him turning an opposite corner and strutting away, never glancing back towards Jongin, not even minding to bid him goodbye or waving good night. 

 

_ Whatever _ , Jongin thinks. He'll get used to this eventually. Even though that coldness he constantly receives from Sehun sort of stings his heart right now. 

  
  
  
  


_ “I'm worried about Junmyeon Hyung. He's been too stressed out lately.” Sehun confided, sinking down the bed next to Jongin. There was a scowl on his brow and a pout to his lips. He was stressed, worried even. _

 

_ “Because of us?” Jongin asked, lacing his fingers around Sehun’s, comforting him. _

 

_ “Not us. Because of the public, the media, SM.” He took a heavy breath, raking a hand through his luscious hair. “They're catching on things. You know Junmyeon is basically responsible for our behaviour in public. And he already has to do so much with Chanyeol and Baekhyun Hyung, and they're not even official.” _

 

_ “So… are we supposed to pretend we don't exist to each other?” He meant it as a joke. They had been officially dating for a while, still deciding on how to reconcile their dating and professional life without one damaging the other. Sehun had been stressing about it quite a lot. He had always cherished his privacy more than anything else. They were yet to find any solution for their little issue.   _

 

_ He grew quiet after a while, and Jongin knew he was considering, plotting. He glanced at his boyfriend, warily.  _

 

_ “Maybe?” Sehun inquired, scratching his chin, thoughtfully.  _

 

_ “I wasn't serious. That would be impossible.” _

 

_ “No, no. You're on to something. Maybe we should keep a distance from each other while we're on camera. Keep it the bare minimum.” _

_ The younger one suggested, and immediately Jongin grimaced. It's not that he was fully against it, but just the sound of it seemed like a hassle for Jongin. However, for Sehun, to put him out of his stress, Jongin was willing to board on whatever he proposed. _

 

_ “Won't that be sketchy, though? To our fans?” _

 

_ “Let it be. They'll figure it out.” Sehun shrugged, a small relieving smile stretching on his face. Jongin pondered, weighing all the positive outcomes that sort of mutual agreement could bring. _

 

_ “We won't get in trouble, and Junmyeon will sleep better at night.” He cited, the idea becoming more acceptable by the second.  _

 

_ Sehun sat up in excitement, turning to face Jongin. He was beaming, all his previous discomfort fully gone. _

 

_ “The deal is, we shouldn't interact in front of any cameras anymore. It gets too obvious. It's risky.” _

 

_ “You think that will work? You're literally always clinging to one of the members. You won't make it.” Jongin jeered, as much as he wanted to embrace it, the idea still seemed too audacious for someone as touch deprived as Sehun. They needed to reflect this further. _

 

_ “I will, Jongin. You're underestimating me.” Sehun said, all too seriously.  _

 

_ “Okay, but what if I can't? I can't keep away from you. You know that.” debated Jongin. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, stay away from Sehun.  _

 

_ His conscious would always seek for him. For his touch, his opinion, his presence. At the end of the day, Jongin knew he would break whatever promises they were about to seal there.  _

 

_ “I don't know, Jongin. That would be breaking the rules. I would have to punish you.” _

 

_ The way Sehun said it, eyes boring into Jongin's as though he was challenging him, taunting him. It made Jongin all hot inside. This was not the type of relationship they had, but Jongin would be lying if he said he wouldn't be tempted to explore their side of it. Their fetishes, their most unreached desires. There was only so much Jongin had always wanted to try out with Sehun. Only with him, because Sehun was the only one he trusted for this, the only one who would catch him if he came to fall. _

 

_ “That doesn't sound too bad. I like some punishments.” He revealed timidly, and he caught something flashing in Sehun's eyes. It passed too quickly, before Jongin could even read into it, but the smirk remained on his lips.  _

 

_ “I knew you would said that, you perverted bear.” He landed a playfully slap down Jongin's thigh. “I'll make the punishment be not touching each other for a whole week. How do you like that?” _

 

_ Unsatisfied, Jongin rolled his eyes. This was not the type of punishment he had in mind. This was boring, and completely unfair. There was no way Jongin could hold on to it. _

 

_ “Shit-- what if i break this one too?” He asked dauntly. “A week is too long.” _

 

_ “You acknowledge me on camera and we won't touch for a week. If you touch me within a week I'll just…” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “That's a secret. You better not try and find out.” Sehun said, face blank of expression. And that somewhat made Jongin all the way more curious to decrypt Sehun's hidden fantasies. _

 

_ Maybe, Jongin had only accepted that challenge with one outcome in mind. Maybe, he wanted to ravish Sehun's entire being in a way no one else could. _

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun is comfortably sitting on Chanyeol's lap, showing him something really amusing on his phone as they giggle like impertinent kids. Jongin shifts insufferably in his seat as Chanyeol's big hand slides up Sehun's thigh, long fingers brushing close to his crotch.

 

Jongin forces his unnecessary wrath down his throat. It tastes sourly.

 

It's been six days, and Jongin is losing it. He's thirsty, he's craving. Just one more day, Jongin tells himself, one more day and tomorrow night Sehun will welcome him in his room and make sweet love to him, praise him for being a good boy that always pleases Sehun, then he will fuck him senseless. In fact, Jongin's survived other punishment weeks before, when the stupid rules passed right across Jongin's mind and he mindlessly touched Sehun when he wasn't supposed to.

 

However, this time around, there's something that's not sitting well with him. There's an unsettling feeling Jongin can't shake out of him, whilst Sehun is exaggeratedly touchy and caring with the other members, he's left here,  hanging, waiting, wishing.

 

All this time, when he thought he was the one pushing Sehun around, periodically winding him up, it was the exact opposite. 

 

Jongin can't take it anymore.  

 

He wonders what Sehun would be capable of doing to him, if he would ever get out of his shell. He wonders if Sehun could ever step out their boundaries and be rough, like Jongin senses he sometimes almost reaches to be, when the look in his eyes transitions to something dangerous and cold when he's inside Jongin, and for a split second he thinks Sehun might just break him, wreck him. 

 

It's never happened before, they've never crossed that line. And maybe they should. For once. Maybe that's the balance they need. The opportunity is there, golden and sparkling and wide-open.

 

There's only one day left, and Jongin won't hold himself back anymore. He's going to inflict the rules.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung, I'll ride home with you.” Jongin informs Chanyeol, hastily. He peeks behind his shoulder and sees Sehun approaching them with bold steps, a predatory look in his eyes. A shiver runs down Jongin's spine.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol questions, skeptically. Jongin does not carry the luxury of time for explanations. 

 

“I am. Just hurry up, please.” Disturbed, he tugs Chanyeol and heads along with him to the exit.

 

“Fine,”

 

Safely, he hops on the van with his Hyung and soon the vehicle is conducting them home.

 

Through the whole ride, dread roils in his gut. Oddly, it's not a feeling Jongin wishes to will away. There's a hint of glee and anticipation mingled with It, and Jongin wants to explore it further, to delve into it and unveil himself. 

 

He touched Sehun. Many of the boys were his witnesses. He not only touched him in front of everyone, in front of a camera. He groped, massaged and kneaded his knee, slid his palm firmly up his thigh, intimately. All the while he never made eye contact with Sehun, but he felt it. He felt the brief gaze Sehun shot him, knowingly. Promising. It all ended too fast, but the damage was done. 

 

And Jongin's both thrilled and anxious, uncertain of how to deal with such opposite feelings cornering him from both sides.

 

The moment he steps out of the van, he comes across Sehun, doing just the same from the other side of the venue. Their eyes lock briefly, and that look is still there, haunting. So Jongin spins on his heels and rushes off.

 

He doesn't know exactly what he's running from. Sehun would never hurt him, nor do anything without his consent. In contradiction, Sehun is always a man of his words, and he promised a punishment.

 

As a man of his words himsel, Jongin will not back away from it, how could he when he was the one who indulged It? Still, he's running, hearing Sehun's confident strides stomping behind him, nearing him.

 

Jongin successfully makes it into his room, but not successful enough to slam the door closed. Sehun's fist collides against It, and Jongin jolts backwards when the door swings open again.  

 

“What do you want?” He asks raggedly, taking careful steps back. Sehun shuts the door behind him, face blank but somehow displaying all sorts of complexity.

 

“You broke the rule. And you know it.” Sehun says, voice low and measured.

 

Jongin's throat clenches with something halfway between fear and bewilderment. “I-- hmm… I forgot. I was distracted.”

 

“No, you weren't, stop lying. You can't lie to me.”

 

In the pause that follows, Jongin swallows hard and gathers all his courage to remain solemn and straightforward.  

 

“So what? Yeah, I did it on purpose. I wanted to touch you. This is really hard for me, Sehun. I miss you.”

 

“You couldn't wait one week? Just one more day?” Sehun shakes his head, unsatisfied, inching closer slowly. Jongin sucks in a breath, and stands brashly in place, unmoving, accepting.

 

“Maybe I wanted to see what you can do now. I don't really believe you have anything there to surprise me.”

 

Sehun halts his steps, expression hardening. He flexes his jaw, lips curling in distaste. “Come again?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Part of Jongin honestly doubts that, soft, baby boy-like Sehun would be capable of surprising him in new sexual ways, on the other hand, another part of him really expects something, what with the way Sehun's uncharacteristically glaring at him.

 

“Jongin,” He murmurs, a smirk taking form in his lips. “You drive me crazy.”

 

That's the only warning he gets before being shoved back against the wall and brutally kissed, Sehun's hands skittering under his shirt and scratching down his abs. Jongin tries hissing, but his open mouth is soon invaded with Sehun's tongue, licking every corner. Weakly, Jongin keens and his knees wobble. Unfortunately, the kiss is broken too soon, although it was enough to leave his mind foggy.

 

“I'll show you. Wait for me. I'll go get some stuff.” Sehun tells him, licking his swollen lips. Jongin can't even move, he just nods, and watches when Sehun stops by the door frame to speak lowly.

 

“You better listen to me, Jongin. It's time for your punishment.”

 

As Sehun disappears behind the door, Jongin finally allows himself to breathe. There’s a hard on in between his thighs, and he sighs shakily. That's only from a kiss and Sehun's words alone. He's doomed.

 

Calmly, he does as told and kneels on the bedspread with his hands on his lap, still fully dressed since Sehun didn’t tell him to strip yet. Hopefully, Sehun won't ask him to strip, or embark on any weird kinky adventure. That's just not Jongin's cup of tea. Deep down, He knows that's not what Sehun has in mind. 

 

He waits impatiently, fidgeting under the silence while Sehun takes his sweet time outside. What if Sehun never returns? He starts panicking. That fits Sehun's insufferable sense of humour, and if it turns out to be this way, Jongin will not hesitate to break up with him for good.

 

Who is he kidding? He can't ever break up with Sehun. He will always foolishly go back to him in the end.

 

Finally, Sehun returns, appearing in the doorway carrying something behind his back. He turns so Jongin can’t see what it is as he slips it into the bedroom drawer, out of sight, all smiles as if he's not plotting to use Jongin in the filthiest ways. 

 

When he finally does join Jongin on the bed, he’s traded the mystery object for two a plug, and a bottle of the lube.

 

Jongin stares at them with disinterest, suddenly feeling disappointed. He probably expected for too much. These are their usual sex supplies. However, it's been a week. Six days precisely, and just the thought of finally being fucked makes his dick twitch inside his pants. 

 

He knows for a fact that his face is warm and his hair is starting to lift off his shoulders in excitement, even as he fights to keep his face neutral. The smile Sehun flashes him is absolutely deadly.   
  
“Clothes off.” Sehun commands, tone still composed.   
  


Jongin unbuttons and shucks his pants and underwear down obediently, kicking them off of his feet and then peeling off his shirt before returning to a kneeling position next to Sehun, clammy hands absentmindedly rubbing over his thighs. His cock stands hardening by the second, throbbing as Sehun glances down at it with a smug grin.    
  
“So pretty, Jongin.” Says Sehun, his voice low and husky. He smirks before snatching Jongin by the arm and throwing him down on the bedspread, his face pressed hard into the pillow and ass jutted upwards.   
  


“Be quiet for me. I don't want our hyungs to hear how whiny you are.” Sehun murmurs, holding Jongin down with one hand on the back of his neck.

 

Punishing fingers dig into the flesh of Jongin’s cheeks, hard enough to leave marks as Sehun gives a pleased hum.

 

He reaches for the bedside table with his other hand patiently. Jongin recalls the mystery object from earlier and shudders with nervous anticipation. He waits for Sehun to return and show him, but instead he gets the sudden press of something silk against his eyes, complete darkness engulfing his vision. He startles, gasping, which makes Sehun pause in the middle of fastening it.   
  


“Are you okay with this? We can stop if you want. And I might just give you another week off as your punishment.”

 

“No, please! I want this. I'm okay, please just do it.”   
  
Jongin does not even take time to consider. Anything is acceptable as long as he gets to feel Sehun, in and around him. Being blindfolded is a kink he never considered, mostly because it never occurred to him. Despite all the inexperience, and the borderline fear, he trusts Sehun explicitly.

 

It goes without saying that the other will remove it the instant Jongin calls the stop. So he nods, leaning his head back into Sehun’s touch as he finishes tying it snugly in place.

 

He wishes he can see Sehun's face, though. His body, his large cock. He guesses this is just part of the punishment. Because it feels very much like one.

  
He can’t see the other object, but it feels like cuffs or ties of some sort as Sehun guides his arms forward and snaps one end around his wrist. He guesses that they’re leather, if the suede texture against his skin is anything to go by. His arms are bound together from wrist to elbow. Another full-body shiver wracks Jongin's frame.   
  
Being tied up like this is enough to make Jongin hard all on its own. He's learning a lot of things about himself and his preferences tonight. And even though they've never done anything equal before, never even have talked about this, it feels right, as though they should have done it a long time ago. Jongin is enjoying this entirely too much.

 

Both of them wanted this, and destiny is finally making it real. 

 

Jongin’s legs gather underneath him so he can push up and back into Sehun, the limbs moving on an instinct on their own. This is just how he likes it, on elbows and knees, ass in the air and face down into the mattress. 

 

Sehun's hand slides up his spine, fingertips grazing his skin ever so slightly until he reaches the back of Jongin's head, tugging a little on his hair. “What's your safe word?”

 

“I--I don't have one. We've never--”

 

“Choose one now.” Sehun grumbles, autocratically.

 

“Please, don't make me call you daddy.” Jongin huffs, impatiently. 

 

“Your safe word is ‘hyung’” Sehun decides, and Jongin can hear the sneer in his voice.

 

“Fuck you! You said I should pick. I'm not calling you Hyung.” Jongin thrashes under his hold, but Sehun in quick to wrap a hand around his neck and squeeze tightly around it, keeping him in position.

 

“You were too slow. I picked one for you.”He says, “If you won't call me Hyung then I guess I should you spank you all night.”

 

Jongin writhes upon hearing the word. Sehun's going to  _ spank  _ him, like a worthless little slut.

 

“You'll just get tired before I even feel anything.” He fusses, out of spite.

 

“Shall we see?”

 

Jongin braces himself for the first hit, pathetically clenching his ass cheeks, but instead, he hears the click of the lube bottle cap and the quiet slurp of the liquid being poured and warmed. He's surrounded by nothing but darkness and Sehun's striking presence. It makes him want to both run and surrender. 

 

He shifts, just for intonation, and Sehun's arm snakes under him and the hand comes to rest around Jongin’s throat, thumb forcing his jaw up and forward. Sehun gives a light squeeze, which sends all the blood in Jongin’s head straight to his groin.   
  
“Stay still, baby.” Sehun murmurs, close to Jongin's ear.

 

The press of one teasing finger on the pucker of his ass is enough to make Jongin arch in pleasure and suck in a breath through his teeth. Sehun sinks one digit into him, pumps lazily a few times, then adds the second a little prematurely. He buries them up to the knuckles, the motions sharp and stinging. The stretch wrings a choked noise from Jongin’s mouth, halfway between a moan and a gasp. 

 

The hand on his throat presses enough that while he can still easily breathe, his voice is strangled. Sehun seems to like the way it sounds, because he rewards the noise by brushing the tips of his fingers against Jongin’s prostate, causing Jongin to sees stars and sparks.

 

“Yes, please. More.” Jongin moans, shivering violently, but before he can push back into the touch for more, the fingers suddenly disappear. His disappointed whine cuts off when the blunt stainless steel of the plug replaces Sehun’s fingers. He sinks down on it with a sigh, his body settling around the metal contours. It’s cold and not nearly as satisfying, but it’s something.   
  
He gets a few seconds to recover from the whiplash of being teased like that before Sehun pulls entirely back.

 

Jongin realizes what he’s about to do with a thrill of anticipation in his stomach, caught somewhere between anxiety and excitement. 

 

He can practically feel the smug smile as Sehun sweeps one hand through his hair, then down the planes of his back before coming to rest over Jongin’s neatly-presented rear. Stroking him like a cat. He squeezes the sensitive flesh once, then taps a fingernail against the plug in his ass.   
  


“If you can't take it, just say the word, okay?” he murmurs. “You’ve been very rude, and you need to be punished. Do you think some good spanking would teach you a lesson, baby?”   
  
Jongin just moans softly and pushes back into the hand that’s toying with the plug. He feels Sehun lean over him, his free hand winding in Jongin’s hair and pulling it hard.   
  


“Come on, respond to me when I talk to you.”   
  
“Y-yes, please!” Jongin groans, stomach fluttering now with more excitement than anxiety.

 

It comes sooner and harder than he expected. Sehun lands a sharp slap against his left cheek, the smacking sound resonating in the room as Jongin gasps loudly. 

 

He definitely cannot hold out. The first spank catches him off-guard, his whole body jerking forward convulsively. all hot and stinging and sudden. Jongin sucks in a shuddering breath, and on the exhale he whispers quietly.

 

“Please. It hurts.”   
  
“You asked for this, love.” Sehun croons, sweeping a hand through the softness of Jongin’s hair. “It will feel good in a while, okay?”   
  
Jongin gathers his wits enough to nod once. When number two hits, he’s a little more prepared but no less wrecked by it. The skin where Sehun’s broad palm connects is hot and flushed. The moment he gasps out and starts feeling a slight hint of arousal, the third one comes right behind it in quick succession.

 

Surprisingly, Jongin is starting to feel truly aroused by this. There's a deep sense of self satisfaction for being punished like this, by Sehun's hands. The only who would ever get to have Jongin to submit in such extent.

 

The blows continue without restrain, and by the time they get up to seven blows, Jongin has completely given up on keeping composure. Every hit has him whimpering like a slut, caught between rocking backward into it or twitching away from the sudden, stinging firecrackers of pain. Not that he can escape very far. Sehun’s fist in his hair keeps him in place, well and truly caught. Sehun teases him mercilessly between blows, tugging lightly on the plug, fondling his balls, tracing a finger up his perineum, pinching the skin on the inside of his thighs.

 

Jongin’s entire rear is on fire, the separate blows blending together into a delicious river of heat, throbbing in time with his racing heart. By the time Sehun gets to ten blows Jongin is desperate for any kind of touch.   
  
He’s too lost in the electric sting, the shivers crawling up his spine and the delicious warmth that’s spread all over his lower half by now. He lets out a long, drawn-out moan that is enough to make Sehun pause. At this point, Jongin has lost count of how many blows he's taken, too distracted on the mind numbing feeling coursing through his body.

 

Sehun releases Jongin’s hair so he can shift a little on the mattress, and Jongin concentrates on the sounds of Sehun undressing himself, discarding his clothes on the floor. Then there's a slick sound of stroking and Sehun's quiet moans, so Jongin thrashes, wishing he could see him, touch him. 

  
“How long will you hold this up?” Sehun asks after he clears his throat, as though he's losing his senses just as much as Jongin.   
  


Free of the restraining hand in his hair, Jongin rocks forward heavily with the next blow. His cock, which is practically aching right now, presses against the mattress. The friction is everything he wants, everything he needs, and it’s all he can do not to rut into it for just a little relief.   
  


“If you don't say the word I'll just keep going,” warns Sehun . His hand on the duvet by Jongin’s head curls into a fist as if he’s holding himself back. “If you want to be fucked tonight, you have to say it.”

 

“I won't say it!” Jongin jabs, not intending to lose.   
  
“Are you sure?” Sehun replies. His hand falls on the abused curve of Jongin's ass and strokes gently, the cool touch in stark contrast with the way he’s brutalized Jongin's back end thus far. “Okay, then.”

 

The last round of slaps come abruptly, intently hitting over the same spot. Jongin cries out, literal tears rolling down his cheeks. Sehun repeats the action to the other side of his cheeks, and the pain gets too much, too unbearable. Jongin's cook is too needy. He gives in.

 

“Hyung, stop. Please!” Jongin croaks. “P-please… Hyung.” he gasps, pushing his back end up in the air as invitingly as possible. It's there, he said it. Loud and clear, and he doesn't give a single care about it. All he cares is getting Sehun inside him.

 

“Please what?” Sehun questions, palms kneading the reddened cheeks.   
  


“Please, just… just fuck me, give me your cock! I’ll be good! Please, I'll never break any rules again. Hyung, please.”   
  
Finally, Sehun hums and pulls away, pushing Jongin roughly to lay on his back. His ass stings as it gets in contact with the mattress, and he whines, tries to arch away from it. Sehun takes pity of him and reaches a hand behind Jongin's scalp, untying the blindfold.

 

It's like air gets forcefully shoved into Jongin's lungs again. He squints his eyes, adjusting to the newly presented brightness, and glances up to see Sehun hovering over him. He's naked, sweaty, hair falling over his eyes, and outstandingly, he looks like a complete different man. The soft, relatively shy boy is long gone. The man looming over Jongin has a twisted complexion, a thirst to quench. 

 

“You did so good, Jongin. So good. That's how a good boy should take his punishments.” 

He purrs, pulling Jongin up and placing him on his lap. Jongin sags into him, flushed and dazed and honestly struggling to stay upright on jelly limbs. A pair of steady arms encircles him, one hand guiding his chin around to face Sehun for a kiss. His mouth falls open for his partner out of habit and he lets himself be worked over, lips nipped and swollen and glistening with saliva.   
  
“Lay down for me, legs up.” Sehun commands once Jongin’s got his breath back. When he complies, Jongin licks his lips at the sight of the one kneeling in front of him. With tied hands, Jongin reaches for him with the vague idea of sucking him off and maybe getting his face fucked, but his hand is batted aside.    
  
“You're still not touching,” Sehun murmurs, grabbing Jongin's legs and pushing them up, keeping his thighs pressed together. Jongin can't see much other than his own knees stretched in front of him.

 

Sehun's weight lifts as he rocks back on his heels. His big hand cups and spreads Jongin's ass cheeks, while the other keeps his legs up and unmoving. “You’re going to behave from now on, right?”   
  
Sehun tugs on the plug until the widest part is hovering just inside the ring of muscle guarding Jongin’s hole, stretching him enough that it stings. His whole body trembles.   
  
“Y-yeah,” he stutters breathlessly, “I'll be good.”   
  


This appears to be what Sehun was waiting for, because he chuckles to himself as he pulls the plug the rest of the way out. It thumps down on the bedspread and is replaced by the slick, blunt end of Sehun’s cock. He teases the other with it for a minute, pressing but not entering until Jongin is shivering with the effort of not begging. He bites his lip. And then, the pressure disappears again and Sehun leans back, leaving Jongin feeling cold and wanting.   
  
The mattress creaks as Sehun moves, lying flat on his stomach. Jongin still can't see much, but he feels his hands spreading him again. His jaw goes slack with pleasure, at the hot swipe of his Sehun's tongue up his perineum.   
  
Light touches and the press of lips, the soft sigh of his breath over Jongin’s abused and sensitive skin, quiet moans of pleasure and satisfaction, the messy slickness of the lube and the feeling of gentle intrusion that is just on the side of too much because it’s not enough. 

 

Every touch and sensation burns. He can’t help but hyper-focus on every little thing. He could come like this easily, if only Sehun would just touch him, just jerk him off a little and that’d be it for him, coupled with the tongue that licked and sucked on his hole.

 

Unfortunately, that kind of relief is steadfastly denied to him over and over as the minutes go by and still, he moans and gasps repeatedly. But Sehun pulls out way too soon, breaking the climax that was starting to form in the pit of his stomach.   
  
“I want to hear you say it again.” Sehun breathes, licking his lips with an audible slurp. His fingers, gentle and prodding, tease again. This gentleness is possibly the cruelest thing he could have done to his poor partner, who doesn’t even realize he’s whining until he hears Sehun laugh. “Say it again. Just one more time,” He mewls, again prodding him with teasing fingers, squeezing the bright-red, fever-hot skin of his buttocks. 

 

“You know you want to.” Sehun teases, running his palms over the back of Jongin's thighs. 

 

“Hyung, please. Fuck me now. I want you Hyung.”   
  
Once he starts Jongin can’t stop babbling. His cheeks burn almost as red as his ass with the delicious shame of it. No one can break him like Sehun can, and he craves the helplessness and subjugation of it.    
  
“I know, baby,” Sehun's deep voice consoles, “You’ve been so good… so good for me. Just relax.”   
  
Jongin's sore legs for being held up for so long tremble as Sehun once again presses up behind him, cock burning and so thick. The plug already loosened him up, so when he  tries to be gentle about it Jongin gives a wild buck of his hips and swallows the whole length in one go, groaning at the delicious sting of it, the pressure inside his abdomen and against his hypersensitive prostate. 

 

Sehun gasps wretchedly, seizing Jongin’s legs to stop him from moving again.   
  
“Let Hyung do this for you,” he rasps, fingernails digging punishingly into Jongin's skin. It’s so deliciously satisfying, to know that he has just as much power to destroy Sehun  as Sehun does him. The younger man is holding back. Jongin can feel it in his gripping hands. Frustrated and half-delirious, he starts babbling again despite himself, all types of incoherences as he adds the damn word as many times he can.

 

_ Hyung, Hyung, Hyung. _   
  
“Shh, it’s okay, I’m right here baby,” answers Sehun, pressing Jongin's knees further against his face, exposing his ass all the way more, warm and heavy and comforting. Sehun leans in and presses light kisses on the jut of the back of Jongin's knees, and never would he thought that spot could be this sensitive, enough to make him moan. Sehun trails kisses all the way up to the back his shins, then the sole of his feet, and it itches as his hips rock in and out a few times, slow and deep. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” he growls. Teeth scrape across the scarred expanse of Jongin's kneecaps. Another thrust practically punches the breath out of Jongin. He whines and whines as the pace increases with each impact, again and again and again until all coherent thought is effectively fucked out of him.   
  
Occasional slaps are striked on his ass, just to make sure the skin stays feverish and red, and Jongin's cock is rutting against his own abs, body bending more and more with every thrust.

 

It's all very good. But not enough. His cock aches and drips and twitches sweetly, and he needs to come so bad it hurts.   
  


“Harder, Hyung.” he whines, breath coming in fits and starts. The muscles of his legs and the bottom of his spine are starting to burn from holding himself in that position, and his shoulders ache too from the bindings around his arms. Also very good. Also not enough. Sehun slows, which is the opposite of what Jongin wants, and pauses to let go of Jongin's legs. They fall listlessly to his sides.     
  


“Better?” Sehun checks, gripping Jongin's legs and locking them around his hips, still buried inside him.   
  
“Please, I… with your hands… I need to… I want… touch me, Hyung please,” Jongin begs incoherently. To his intense surprise, Sehun  lets out a rumbling growl. Reaches in, wraps one hand around his lover’s throat, and then slams into him, mercilessly.   
  
“No,” he snarls, hands tightening around his neck. “Gonna come just from my cock.”   
  
Jongin shivers, then practically sobs when Sehun gifts him continuously with punishing thrusts. His shaking jelly-legs weakly fall from their hold, but quickly latch back around the taller man’s narrow waist, trying to angle his hips just right. 

 

To his credit, Sehun helps him by sliding one arm underneath to brace him. But that’s all he gets, and then he loses his mind again in the rhythm of it. It’s absolutely savage and everything he has ever wanted in his life, except for the part where he is right on the edge of coming and hovering there for so long it hurts. It hurts and it’s so good and also the very worst.   
  
His whole body burns. He writhes. He whines and pushes and grunts and sobs, occasionally spitting a nonsensical word out through the groans. Sehun curses occasionally, murmuring praises and encouragements and filthy things into uncomprehending ears. It’s just a constant stream of his gravely voice in the background, which rumbles through his broad chest down into Jongin's. 

 

His hands are everywhere except Jongin’s cock. Mouth over his neck and shoulders, teeth nipping his collarbones. Sehun is fucking him so good and so hard he can’t even breathe right. He just gasps, over and over and over, until the gasps turn into a high wail. His vision whites out.   
  
The next thing he registers is Sehun grunting and then moaning one single, pointed ‘Oh, fuck!’. And then his long body gives a jolting shiver, he stutters, and pushes the rod of his cock into Jongin one more time, stretching him impossibly wide. He empties into Jongin in waves, clutching his boyfriend convulsively to his chest. His sharp chin pushes into Jongin’s shoulder, and then he slumps down on top of Jongin, both of them now boneless and limp.   
  
They pause there for a long moment, remembering how to breathe. Jongin just lays there like a dead thing. Sehun shifts. Twitches. Nuzzles into Jongin's neck to place a tender kiss over one of the many bruises he left behind. Distantly, Jongin can feel the smile on his lips, and smiles back.   
  
After that moment, Sehun sighs and shifts back up. He doesn’t withdraw just yet, reaching aside to retrieve something first. Before Jongin can ask him what he’s doing, he pulls his softening cock out and then shoves the plug right back in with one smooth motion. Jongin doesn’t have the energy to do more than moan wretchedly, legs jerking convulsively.   
  


His limbs fall limply on the mattress as Sehun  reaches over him to un-do the leather restraints. Completely blissed out, Jongin feels like he's floating, he feels free, and safe.

 

He feels like a good boy. 

 

Sehun's staring at him closely, and somehow the Sehun he's known for so long was brought back. He's worrying at his lip, flushing all the way up to his ears.

 

“Are you okay? Did I go too hard?”   
  
“Yeah it was too much, but I'm fine,” Jongin replies, while simultaneously reaching out for Sehun. He collapses gratefully into that embrace, sighing. Their legs tangle, knowing It’ll get hot and uncomfortable in a few minutes, but for now Jongin really just wants to hold and be held. 

 

He can totally admit it Now, it was much more than he was expecting. And he's fulfilled to the core. 

 

“I think we needed to let it all out, though. The tension was getting too unbearable.” He says, wriggling once under Sehun’s solid weight, 

trying not to get too excited with the feeling of his boyfriend’s hot come still inside him, held back by the solid pressure of the plug. He’s too tired to focus on it right now.   
  


“Yeah, I was feeling sorry for the hyungs too,” Sehun yawns, looking just so delicate under the dim lights, as though he just didn't wrecked the life out of Jongin. “Wanna sleep now…”   
  
“We should clean up first, you know.” Jongin complains. Sehun nods, nose pressing into the warmth of Jongin’s neck.   
  
“Uh-huh. Maybe next time you’ll be nicer to me and I can clean you up, bring you some snacks. I can be a nice Hyung for my dongsaeng.”   
  
“Shut up,” huffs Jongin, indignantly. “I did all of that for you and this is how you treat me.”   
  
Sehun just snorts. “You sound so much like me sometimes.”   
  
Then Jongin feels Sehun smile against his shoulder, arms wrapping around him tighter. Affectionate. Secure.   
  
“You're my boyfriend,” he whispers. “And my best friend.”

 

“And your Hyung in bed.” Sehun jokes, receiving the weakest punch on his bicep. 

 

He doesn't even register when sleep knocks him out, but when he wakes up, he's clean, covered in cozy blankets, and there's a tray with breakfast waiting for him by the dresser.

 

With Sehun treating him so lovingly and caringly, even if only behind the cameras, Jongin concludes he's winning at life nonetheless. 

 

The punishments are just a bonus. 

**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
